La Noche Boca Abajo
by William Crimson
Summary: Algo raro, con la idea inspirada en La Noche Boca Arriba de Julio Cortázar (mi escritor favorito) Los que ya leyeron el cuento, ya sabrán la historia.
1. Anuncio

Después de todo nada brillaba como oro desde ahora, debí cuidar mis palabras y mantener mi palabra, ya se que no perdonas los errores que pueden involucrarte, debí apreciar cada consejo que de pequeño me dabas, pero simplemente no puedes cambiar lo que ya se ha hecho, termine vagando entre las estaciones del tren en la hora menos adecuada de ir al centro; 9:00 PM, se acercaba el tren, las luces indicaban su venida.

Llegó y junto con él, el chirrido de la fricción entre la vía y los miles de libras de peso del tren, pero sobre todo un viento suave en mi cara.

Metí las manos a mi chamarra negra, tomando mi celular, con la esperanza de recibir una llamada tuya, pero no hubo tal suceso, subí al andén siete de la estación Martfil con destino a Bonaparte, me senté en el único asiento donde no compartiría los roces de personal con un mal carácter o mal olor en su caso, pasarin cuatro estaciones cuando, alinal del andén, una persona masculina de avanzada edad, chasqueó sus dedos, volteé y se puso delante mío.

–¡Usted, usted sufrirá un accidente... Lo he visto... Lo he visto! ¡Es usted!–

–¿Disculpe?–

–¡VAS A MORIR, JOVEN!

Entrecerrar los ojos y con una mirada de confusión y desagrado, solo decidí ignorar aquel suceso en el cual, los demás pasajeros quedaron en una confusión y incertidumbre.

De un momento, me tomo bruscamente del cuello y me azotó contra la estructura del andén, cortándome por completo la respiración.

–¡VAS A MORIR, HIJO! ¡SERAS ACUSADO DE TRAIDOR! ¡LO HARÁS! ¡QUE RUEDE TU CABEZA!–

La diadema se rompió en dos por el azote y al compas pataleaba y con mis manos trataba de quitar la única mano que tenía el hombre, los demás pasajeros corriente a auxiliarme, pero ya habíamos llegado a Bonaparte y decidieron mejor bajar y llamar a un policía auxiliar del tren, muetrasque otros rodearon al viejo y lo alejaron de mi.

–¡Maldito viejo enfermo! ¿¡Cual es tu maldito problema!?

–¡VAS A MORIR, HIJO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA A MORIR!–

Dijo mientras los auxiliares llevaban arrastrando al viejo, mientras varias personas, incluidos dos policías auxiliares me preguntaban si estaba bien, a lo que respondí dejándolos sin respuesta y retirándome de ahí, hasta la salida como si jamás hubiese pasado un intento de pasivo-asesionato-advertencia.

Aunque me incomodaba de cierta manera, no quiero sonar supersticioso, pero había una pequeña espina.

Camine entre las calles de Luxemburgo y XI a un costado del Parque del Cólera donde vería a King en un restaurante de comida japonesa, después de todo, hoy solo debería centrarme en mi.


	2. A La Luz de la Luna

**Cuando escribí esto, en mi mente estaba la canción de All The Lights de Kahlo Rivera, no sé porque.**

El ruido de ir y venir de carros, del incesante del tic toc del reloj me marcaban lo tarde que se había hecho seis minutos tarde, subió las escaleras del la entraba del restaurante y me dispuse a buscar con la mirada, entre varias personas que hablaban y comían.

Camine unos pasos cuando sentí el tomar de mi hombro una mano suave.

–¿Acaso me buscabas?–

Me volteé y saludé de beso en la mejilla.

–Perdona el retraso, paso algo demasiado tonto.

–Me cuentas cuando lleguemos a la mesa–

Encaminamos nuestros pasos a nuestra mesa reservada, ella sentada en la silla de enfrente.

–Ahora si, cuentame– Mientras tomaba una carta del servilletero.

–Fue demasiado raro, venía en el andén de camino a aquí y a mediado de la línea, un tipo loco me amenazó– Dije mientras le apartaba la carta.

–Oye, aún no sé que comeré...–

–Escuchame, al menos fije que te importo– Baje el cierre de mi chamarra.

–Esta bien... ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?–

–Que iba a morir hoy...–

Ambos quedamos en silencio, ya que los meseros venían.

–Bah, no te preocupes, son tonterías de alguien que no supo controlar el LSD–.

–Tienes razón, es bastante tonto, probablemente a muchas personas les toquen locos así– Dije mientras observé a los meseros llegar a dejar nuestros rolls tempura y ramen de ternera.

–Hace mucho que no comía esto...–

–¿Querías ir a un otro lugar?–

–Sabes que no, después de todo voy a donde me invites– Le sonreí

–No sé que por qué todos dicen que tienes un genio pesado, para mí eres una buena persona...– Tomo sus palillos y tomo un rollo.

–No me interesa lo que piensen de mi en cierta medida–

–Ya sé–

Se disfruto la comida como si no comieras en dos días y una sed de cualquier té que podíamos saciar en ese momento, pero en mi inconsciente ese viejo loco atraía mi atención.

Los platos se vaciaron al cabo de 40 minutos, entre escándalos, chistes y conversaciones cómodas, aquella velada entre amigo-amiga había terminado.

Salimos del restaurante, King me guío al estacionamiento a unos tres locales después y continuamos hablando hasta que llegamos a la motocicleta de ella.

–Te llevo a casa–

–No, así está bien, prefiero andar a pié–

–No me digas que le tienes miedo a la motocicleta–

–Claro que no, tengo una motocicleta–

–Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse, ¿verdad?. Además, no quiero que te pase nada malo, después de todo aún eres un niño– Se burlaba King mientras se colocaba su chamarra de piel pegada a su torso, sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes negros y colocaba su casco negro, mientras la luz de la luna daba directamente en su cuerpo en un azul apagado pero agradable, mientras que yo, oscurecido por completo en un techo improvisado por los del estacionamiento.

Salí de aquella penumbra y al igual que ella me ilumine del tono azul tan característico de una luna llena sin estorbosas nubes grises.

–Pero yo manejo...– Sonreí sarcástica y picaramente.

–Se nota que aún eres un niño, presumido– Me lanzo a poca distancia otro casco que saco del asiento.

Me puse aquel casco y me monte en el asiento principal de la motocicleta, mientras la encendia, King se sujeto de mi torso.

–King... Antes que todo... Quiero decirte algo...–

–Dime–

Entre segundo en dar una respuesta y el encendido de la motocicleta, volteé a mirarla, quite la visera del casco y dije:

–Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado– Sarcástica y rápidamente, el motor inicio su andar y acelere lo más que pude.

Salimos del estacionamiento y llegamos a la Av Central de Bonaparte demasiado rápido, ella se aferró aun más a mi torso y con una risilla dijo:

–¡Eres un loco! Y repitelo hasta que te lo creas–

Ambos reírnos mientras todas las luces de la ciudad eran reflejadas en nosotros, en mi, en mi alma, de tal manera que podíamos ver cada árbol a los costados, cada viento que revolvía las puntas de mi cabello, una sensación de libertad en una buena medida, tenía una amiga, un trabajo y unas ganas inmensas de llegar a casa a arreglar problemas sentimientales con... ella.


	3. El Accidente

Cada luz, cada sombra, cada segundo por el que transitamos en la motocicleta, fueron los momentos de reflexivos de una mente cambiante, mientras cada ventanal, cada luz reflejada en el pavimento mojado, era solo un segundo más.

El aire frío pegaba en las manos de King, en mi chamarra y hasta que llegamos el cruce de Vía de Belle y El Consulado, cuando en cuestión de segundos, alcance a distinguir a una fémina con cabello negro y largo, con un atuendo viejo y maltratado cruzo la cebra de paso, al mismo tiempo que el semáforo cambio su color a verde y que pude apreciar, rápidamente trate de salir de entre dos buses, y pisar a el acelerador para poder llegar a pasar en ese cruce.

–Ten cuidado, probablemente no lleguemos a cruzar–

–Yo digo que si–

Grave error, el ruido atrayente del derrape de la moto que llego a todos oídos, ver el esfuerzo que se requirió para evitar golpear a aquella chica tan misteriosa, fue un acto suicida, solo alcance a empujar a King a la jardinera cercana para que evitará golpear en el pavimento, haciendo que la motocicleta cayera encima de mi brazo y el pavimento, ahora tengo un inmenso dolor en mi brazo derecho y un frío en la misma área.

–¡Por favor! !Ayudenlo! ¡Llamen a la ambulancia!– –¡SU CLAVÍCULA!

–¡Tiene el brazo roto! ¡Esta roto!–

–Ash! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Contéstame!–

Demasiada gente de acerco a verme y quitarme la máquina de encima, pero solo podía ver a King, que, con unos pequeños raspones en los brazos y piernas solo me hizo no quejarme del agudo dolor, mientras en mi poca y casi débil panorama óptico, buscaba a la chica.

–King... ¿dónde esta... la chica?–

–¿La chica? ¿Cuál chica?

En ese momento la sirena de a una ambulancia ensordecedora y se hace presente en este accidente.

–Joven, no se trate de levantar, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, por favor, quedese despierto conmigo–

De sentir los guantes fríos de ellos, descubriendo mi herida me hizo sentir el erizo de mi piel, por lo menos sabía que no estaba muerto aún.

Mi boca esta llena de un sabor a hierro, era mi sangre, sentí el asco por si mismo de mi propia sangre, la sangre de un cretino con sabor a hierro y deshonor.

Levantaron mi cuerpo moribundo y lo pusieron en una camilla y la subieron en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia.

King debía declarar lo que paso y probablemente no la vería en un buen rato, solo escuché el cerrar de las puertas y el encendido nuevamente de las sirenas y cerré los ojos.


	4. Fugitivo

**Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo de este hermoso fanfic, bendecido por Julio Cortázar, bueno tal vez no, pero es un intento. Por cierto, no entren a la universidad, es horrible. ;-;**

Entre el ruido incesante de las sirenas y la absurda plática que tenían los paramedicos era casi imposible relajarse, la ceja me dolía como si una punta de clavo al rojo vivo fuese puesta en ella, por más que limpiaban, la sangre surgida de la ceja no para de salir.

Al llegar al hospital, empezó aquello que justamente detestaba, el papeleo, una enfermera me ayudó en todo momento, cambiaron mis ropas por un largo camisón gris y me llevaron a la sala de radio, donde entre murmullos de los propios doctores, determinaban lo que se haría para estabilizarme por lo menos hasta mañana. Pusieron las radiografías en mi pecho cual mueble y un hombre alto y de bata blanca me llevo a la sala de recuperación con otros enfermos.

Pusieron manos a la obra, con guantes frios empezaron a enyesar mi brazo y al poco rato lo suspenderían con un par de poleas y pesas. Con cada saturación en la ceja era otro clavo al rojo atravesando mi piel, doloroso pero curioso, de no ser por los constantes dolores abdominales hasta podría disfrutarlo.

Cerré los ojos cuando la última imagen en mi mente fue las estrellas brillantes de la noche opacadas por el ventanal sucio del hospital.

...

Los latidos de mi corazón y mis pies tan veloces era lo único que entre el medio de la noche estrellada y caótica se podría escuchar, las sucias calles de una Francia en tiempos de hombres no había espacio para considerar por que camino usar o en quien confiar. Revolucionarios y parte de las tropas francesas era lo último que quería ver al dar la vuelta errónea entre Lautx y 37, en el corazón de París, trate de ocultarme, pero me vieron de inmediato, revolucionarios y tropas con fines en comun, no deseaban intrusos en las reuniones secretas, pero el hambre y el amor son cosas que no se pueden evitar y menos en horas determinadas, el espíritu rebelde no solo se adjuntaban con lo político y las guerras.

Corrí, entre los callejones repletos de basura, muebles quemados y uno que otro cadáver en descomposición, la hazaña de escalar un muro para perderlos era más que un alivio, olía a guerra, a traición y sangre derramada por la inseguridad y el miedo, de atraparme, lo único que me llegaría sería una muerte instantánea en la guillotina. Salte del otro lado y el miedo me paralizó.

...

–Ash, tranquilizate, no te muevas demasiado–

Escuche una voz que reconocí de inmediato, abrí los ojos y ella, en una obra de poder acomodarme de nuevo, me cubrió con una sábana y volvió a sentarse en la camilla donde descansaba.

–¿Acaso eres sordo? Te repetí que no usaras la motocicleta...–

–Si, gracias Betty, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar...–

–Por lo menos no pasó a mayores, estarás en cama un largo rato...–

Voltee a ver la mesa de noche y una bandeja, un plato de sopa caliente y un pan, por fin sabotearía algo que no fuera sangre en mi garganta seca.

Elisabeth tomo el plato de sopa y comenzó a darme pequeños sorbos, con el primer sorbo de la cuchara basto para que el alivio se hiciera notar, por lo menos, hacia olvidar los dolores abdominales y por supuesto, al relamer mis labios el sabor a sopa hizo recordar el sueño, por lo general jamás soñaba con sabores pero esta vez, era casi como real.


End file.
